Home Fries
by DitzyPixy
Summary: A little depressing..... Well, read to find out! Part 4...


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon, I'm not getting any profit,   
don't sue because I'm broke and you won't get anything (-_-), yada yada yada, ON WITH THE STORY! \(^o^)/  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
Character Ages  
Misty - 21  
Ash - 20  
Brock - 27  
Emily - 23  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
If master k is reading this, STOP NOW!   
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty stood on the edge of the pier, her heart pounding out of her chest. Her brain thumped   
inside her head, and her legs felt life lead. She wrapped her arms around her shivering body,   
bathing suit damp from the moisture in the air. She threw herself over the side. This was it.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Aaliyah ran around the house, screamed at her self, screaming for Misty, screaming at her mom,  
screaming at no one in particular. She grabbed her leather jacket and went out to find Misty.  
Aaliyah's car was gone.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash ran around his house, utterly depressed. He saw the light flash on the answering machine   
and picked the receiver up. A goodbye note from Misty. "It's not because of you, or Emily, or   
Aaliyah, or anyone like that. It's because of me. I hope your baby survives. You take good care  
of it. Go down to the pier and tell them the baby is yours, and I'm your girlfriend."   
Misty laughed. "And that you love me. Just for old times sake. Then move on" The Hardest Thing   
played until Ash slammed the phone down and ran to his car.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty stomach fell as if she was on a roller coaster. Her head spun and she opened her eyes.   
The water was clear. Light danced against the rocks. Misty felt her breath go stale, and   
started to frantically swim up. She didn't want to die! But her legs wouldn't move. A arm   
reached in and grabbed her. Misty closed her eyes, and it was over.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Aaliyah cried and slapped Misty, her body limp on the boat. Ash tried CPR. Finally Misty   
coughed. She sat up. "I can't feel my legs." Aaliyah hugged her, and Ash stood back in a   
corner, obviously embarrassed her had pressed his lips to Misty's once more, even after he had   
sworn not to. All of a sudden the message ran through his head again. His BABY? It couldn't be.  
Ash closed his eyes. How could he deal?  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty lay on the hospital bed, praying for her baby's life. The nurse came in and shook her   
gently. "Miss Waterflower? Miss?" Misty opened her eyes. The nurse looked down, tears welling   
up in her eyes. "The baby is fine. You absorbed the shock in your legs. We need to put you on   
aquatic therapy. You could never walk again." Misty saw the tears in the nurse's eyes fall. The   
nurse turned away and walked away. She saw Aaliyah and Ash standing in the door way. Standing.   
She couldn't even stand. Misty closed her eyes and rolled over. The door shut lightly.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty rolled the wheelchair into the pool room. A young woman was standing there. "Oh hello!   
You must be Misty. My names Jenn. Let me explain a few things around here. First of all, we   
know you probably don't want to go in water anymore, but since carrying a baby" Ash cringed and  
sat down. "Makes it even harder to stand up, we're doing it in water. because water makes you   
lighter. Today we're gonna just try and stand and walk a few steps. Come on, lets try."   
Jenn picked up Misty and brought her into the water. Misty sat on the steps and tried to stand.  
She held onto the side protectively. Jenn came over. "Good Job, now travel along the wall."   
Misty looked around. Was she strong enough? All of a sudden Aaliyah jumped up.  
"You can do it Misty!" Soon everyone was encouraging her. All that was, except for Ash.   
He just looked at the floor, drawing circles with his fingers. Misty felt her baby stir.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty watched MTV on the TV above her head. Aaliyah red YM. Ash played Gameboy. It was the   
hottest day of the year, and the hospital's air conditioning was broken. How Do I Deal by   
Jennifer Love Hewitt came on, and Misty burst out crying. Ash went over and held her hand.   
Misty smiled at him and brushed the red bangs out of her eyes. Aaliyah winked at Misty and   
went off to the bathroom. Ash just sat back down. Misty yelled at Ash for being inconsiderate   
and jumped out of bed only to fall right back down face first. A nurse, Jenn, and Aaliyah all   
ran inside to see Misty cringing on the floor in pain. Aaliyah was the first one to move. She   
ran over and Picked up Misty under the arms. She looked her straight in the eyes. "What did you   
do that for? " Misty looked back, with sad eyes.   
"Articuno."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Aaliyah looked around her house for the pokeball she once gave to her best friend, before she   
moved away. She didn't find the pokeball, but she found Articuno, huddled in the corner, crying   
softly for it's master, pulling out it's beautiful feathers, as if it was a sacrifice. Aaliyah   
scooped it up in her arms, stocking it's delicate body with her fingers. It's bright pink   
flesh contrasting with it's baby blue feathers. Aaliyah cooed soothingly, and the bird fell   
asleep in her arms.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty was finally free to leave the hospital. She had a choice to come to therapy. She decided  
to live with Aaliyah. Ash was going to move a few houses down. Aaliyah's house was fun. Her   
older brother was cute. Misty felt her baby stir again. "Oh right." She thought. "I forgot.   
No one wants to date me. I have a baby. " She sighed. "It's okay. I still love you. and I'm not  
giving you up." She stroked her stomach. Aaliyah drove up to her house.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash sat in his new house, all the rooms empty. He lay on the hard wood floor.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Flashback  
"I wonder if kisses change people?"  
"We'll just have to find out!"  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash shook his head. So young, so naive. He sighed. "You were right Misty. We did find out   
if kisses change people. And a lot of other things too."  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Misty lay away in her bad. Static played on the radio. Misty gritted her teeth.   
Insomia struck again. Misty looked at Articuno sleeping on it's perch, and dreamed of being a   
bird. Only worring about where your best friend was, and when the weight of the world was too   
heavy, you could just fly away. Misty picked up the phone and called Ash. "Hello?" Said Ash   
sleepily. He yawned.   
"Hi Ash. I can't sleep."  
"So you called me."  
"Uh huh."  
"Misty you sound like a little child, are you okay?"  
"I think so. I just can't sleep. My legs are numb. "  
"Okay Myst. What do you want?"  
"Some one to talk to."  
"Here I am. What do you wanna tell me?"  
"Okay so it's 5 am and I still can't sleep  
Took some medicine but it's not working  
I'm clinging to someone and it's bittersweet  
Cause I'm feeling lost and I'm in too deep  
I finally changed my number got a different pager  
Then last Saturday your mom called to say you're trying to reach me  
Probably because you see that I'm doing something new   
  
Late at night like a little child  
Wandering around alone in my new friend's home  
On my tippy toes, so that she won't know  
I still cry baby over you and me  
  
Sipping warm milk, by the stereo   
Trying to find relief on the radio   
I'm suppressing the tears  
But they start to flow  
'Cause the next song I hear is the song I know  
When we first got together early that September  
I can't bear to listen so I might as well drift  
In the kitchen pour another glass or two  
And try to forget you" Misty heard Ash hang up, and she started to cry. Articuno   
woke up and ruffled it's feathers. It gurgled at Misty. "Your righ Articuno. if he's to   
embaressed to face his faults, then he's not good enough for me." Misty rolled over on to   
her side and slept.   
  
**********************************************************************************************  
Ash lay in bed, crying. He once felt like he never cryed. now it was like he never stopped.   
His heart was torn. He loved Misty, but was too big a baby to admit it. He always was. And now  
it was coming right back at him. Pikachu aroused and looked at Ash, but he wasn't paying   
attention. "If I was brave, maybe we would be married. Maybe this house would be finished.   
Maybe Misty wouldn't have jumped. Maybe she could still walk." Ash sighed and rolled over.   
There wasn't anything to change in the past, he could only be braver in the future.  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
So, how was that one? I know, a little depressing, but it's a lot happier then my sister  
wanted to do! It was like some soap opera of life.... **shudder** I know you're reading this   
Hill! RAAAAAAA! Okay, back to my little fanfic! Please review this one! You know what? People   
keep visiting Too Young. It has more hits than my second one. o.O Oh well. I just found that   
strange. I'm just rambling on, and no one is proboly still reading this, sooooooo, Please   
review! I luv ya all!  
Ditzy Pixy  
  



End file.
